Catheter ablation of ventricular tachycardia (VT) is typically performed using either the atrial transseptal approach or a retrograde aortic approach in order to gain access to the left ventricle (LV). However, neither approach is feasible in the setting of mechanical aortic and mitral valve replacements, given the risk of catheter entrapment and death (Horstkotte et al., 1986; Am J Cardiol, 58: 566-567; Kober et al., 1987, Cathet Cardiovasc Diag, 13: 262-265). Therefore, approaches that avoid traversing these valves, such as a percutaneous trans-apical approach, have been developed (Lichtenstein et al., 2006, Circulation, 114: 591-596; Lim et al., 2008, Catheter Cardiovasc Interv, 71: 915-918; Mosca et al., 1995, J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg, 109: 147-154; Pluta et al., 2010, J Intery Card Electrophysiol, 28: 45-50). However, the trans-apical approach is associated with a significant rate of access related complications, particularly bleeding at the puncture site, and necessitates the placement of closure devices in the LV (Brown et al., 2009, Catheter Cardiovasc Interv, 74: 137-142; Pitta et al., 2010, Catheter Cardiovasc Interv, 76: 993-997).
Thus, there is a need in the art for safe and effective methods of accessing the left ventricle in subjects in need. The present invention satisfies this unmet need.